Wubslin
Wubslin was a pan-human male enlisted in Kraiklyn's Free Company during the Idiran-Culture War. He was the Company's mechanic and was killed on Schar's World. Biography Kraiklyn's Free Company Wubslin joined Kraiklyn's Free Company as its mechanic. Although he did not understand the workings of Clear Air Turbulence s more complex systems, he was the closest they had to an engineer.Consider Phlebas, chapter 5 After the raid on the Megaship Olmedreca, Clear Air Turbulence docked in Smallbay 27492 of the former Culture GSV The Ends of Invention. Wubslin noticed the male human and drone lingering outside the Smallbay. The pair's behaviour aroused the mechanic's suspicion but Aviger believed liverwine was affecting Wubslin's judgement. As it turned out the pair was part of a Culture team sent to neutralize Horza. The new Company recruit, Gravant, was actually Culture agent Balveda.Consider Phlebas, chapter 8 When Horza arrived, disguised as Kraiklyn, he recognized Balveda. Wubslin warned the Changer of the other agents. This caused Horza to order the Company to immediately depart The Ends of Invention, which allowed him to avoid the Culture trap. Schar's World Clear Air Turbulence suffered significant damage during the escape from the GSV. Wubslin spent the trip to Schar's World effecting repairs, but without much success.Consider Phlebas, chapter 9 Once the Company arrived on the Planet of the Dead he stripped down the ship's mass sensor into a portable unit for use in the Command System.Consider Phlebas, chapter 10 At station six the mechanic's gun arm was hit by Xoxarle, but he managed to help critically wound Quayanorl. The Company captured Xoxarle and initially Horza ordered Wubslin to guard the Idiran. The Changer warned the mechanic not to be provoked by Xoxarle; Horza wanted the prisoner alive. When the Idiran was stunned unconscious so it could be tied up Wubslin made adjustments to the mass sensor and finished exploring the train; radiation prevented him entering the reactor car. The mechanic noticed the sensor registering a strong signal in station seven as the Company left station six.Consider Phlebas, chapter 11 Wublsin and Aviger brought up the rear of the procession to station seven. When the Company stopped to rest the mechanic stayed with the cargo pallet with the mass sensor, and deposited his laser on the pallet. Xoxarle broke free after feigning unconsciousness and made for the pallet. Wubslin was too surprised to stop the Idiran from destroying the sensor or taking the laser; the mechanic threw himself back instinctively and collided with Balveda. The situation was saved by Unaha-Closp who rammed and knocked out Xoxarle. The Company resumed walking with Wubslin guarding the Idiran with a stun gun. Once at the station, Wubslin accompanied Horza when the Changer activated the system's power. After a short meal Horza gave the eager mechanic permission to begin searching the train in the main station.Consider Phlebas, chapter 12 The mechanic was unable access the status of the mass sensor in Horza's suit with the equipment available; Wubslin postulated the train reactor's radiation might be responsible for the sensor's ineffectiveness, and if so using the trains for transport would make things more difficult. Train As he explored the train Wubslin was pleased to find it in mostly working order. He was unable to access the reactor car in its entirety due to what he presumed to be locked security doors. In the control cab he made the train ready for travel. Balveda, Horza, and Yalson joined him there after the station was searched. The Changer was unable to open the reactor car's locked doors with the cab controls and Unaha-Closp was sent to examine the problem in person. Horza buoyed Wubslin's hopes by suggesting while the trains might not be of use for searching the Command System, there might be an opportunity to try them out before all was over.Consider Phlebas, chapter 13 Wubslin was familiarizing himself with the cab controls when it became apparent the train from station six, activating by Quayanorl, was on a collision course to station seven. Balveda, Horza, and Yalson, heeded Unaha-Closp's warning and abandoned the parked train, but the mechanic was confident he could start the train and avoid the collision. Wubslin managed to get the train moving only as station six train collided; the mechanic was crushed as the rear carriage of the oncoming train smashed into the control cab. References Category:Pan-humans of Kraiklyn's Free Company Category:Soldiers of Kraiklyn's Free Company Category:Technicians of Kraiklyn's Free Company Category:Pan-human technicians Category:Pan-human soldiers